Black Rose
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: They met at rehab. They clung to each other while the who were ment to help did more harm then good. Can their love keep them together while their whole world falls apart. Slash AU Shannon/Jeff.
1. Reports

**A/N: I know I know another story but since I have almost painful writers block for everything else. I thought I would write this...R&R**

**Liv 3**

**Warning: Slash, drugs, selfharm and all that angesty stuff**

**The first chapter is the reports written about Jeff and Shannon**

**-- --**

_Name: Jeffrey Nero Hardy_

_DOB: 31/8/91_

_Height: 6"2_

_Weight: 184lb_

_Hair/Eye Colour: Blonde/Green_

_Family: Brother, Matthew (21). Where about's unknown. Both parent's deceased. Foster family, Shawn and Rebecca Michaels._

_Summery: Was brought in after sucide attempt. The subject has a history of _ _Alcohol, cocaine, diacetylmorphine (heroin), diazepam (valium), alprazolam (xanax) abuse. Diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder. Considered a pathological liar. Never deal with alone._

_--_

_Name: Shannon Brian Moore_

_DOB: 27/7/92_

_Height: 5"8_

_Weight: 150lb_

_Hair/Eye Colour: Blonde/Gray_

_Family: Foster parent Steven and Victoria Richards._

_Summery: Brought in after sucide attempt. Diagnosed with social anxiety and panic disorder. Self harm and drug abuse are known. To be delt with gently. Watch at all times._

**I'm probably going to write the first bit tonight.**


	2. Day One

**A/N: I don't know what it is but Jeff fits extremely well as a angst ridden teenager. Thank for the reviews!!**

**Shannon's P.O.V**

" Shannon, I know you don't want to be here but you have to. You need to get better. Be strong. We'll come and vist as soon as we can. Remeber we love you." My foster mom Victoria said gently holding my hand

" It's going to be okay kid. We have to go okay. Just stay calm." Stevie said giveing me a big hug before they started towards the doors.

" Bye." I said quietly as my hands started to shake.

" Shannon are you okay?" The older nurse asked as I shoved my hands in my pocket. I just nodded as she led me to my room.

" This is your room. You can get settled and your roomate should be back from group soon. So, just get comfortable." Like that I was alone.

I sat on my bed trying to get my hands to stop shaking. My head was spinning. I was trying to rember what my parents said. Breathe in breathe out. It wasn't working my heart felt like it was going to explode.

" Hey, are you okay? Fuck, get one of the nurses."

" He's just haveing a panic attack. He'll be fine."

" Hunter, your a fucking asshole."

" Hardy, watch it. Or your getting reported again. I'm leaving. You can show the kid around, when he calms the fuck down."

" Asshole. Hey, kid come on. Just keep breathing." I turn to look at the boy. He had long blonde hair and the biggest green eyes, I have ever seen. He just kept rubbing my back and saying everything was going to be fine. I don't know why but I felt calmer when he was beside me. My heart beat slow but my hands kept shaking.

" Hi, I'm your roomate Jeff. What's your name?" Jeff asked knelling beside my bed.

" I'm Shannon. Thanks for that." I said quietly.

" Your welcome. Let me guess you have painc attacks?" The blonde asked dusting off his pants as he stood up.

" Social anxiety and panic disorder. What are you in for?"

" A ton of shit. Do you want me to show you around?"

" I guess.." I knew I sounded nervous.

" Hey, it's okay. I'll just show you the nice guys around here. Just keep breathing. I'll introduce you to Chris and Christian. Don't worry they are good guys." Jeff said smiling at me. I don't know why but I liked being around him.

--

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I thought that kid was dying. He was shaking and covered in sweat. Hunter the asshole wouldn't get a nurse. I would probably get blamed if the kid died any ways.

I was going to introduce him to my only two friends here. I felt Shannon grab my hand as we walked into Chris and Christian's room. They looked like hell. Chris was trying to soothe Christian. The younger boy's head was resting in Chris's lap.

" What's wrong Chris?" I asked the older of the two.

" They wouldn't give Christian his pain medication this morning. Now he's going through really bad withdrawals." Chris said softly stroking Christian's short blonde hair.

" Hi, Jeff. Chrissy, I'm tired." the sick boy whispered trying to smile.

" Okay, I'm going to tuck you in then I'm going to talk to Jeff. I'll be right back Christian." The tall boy said tucking the other one in.

" Is he your roomate?" Chris asked when we got into the hall.

" Ya, This is Shannon. Shannon this is Chris and the other guy was Christian."

" Hi." Shannon said quietly not letting go of my hand.

" So, he's withdrawing?"

" Yeah, he had a really bad fever this morning and it's gotten worse. I'm going to see the doc if he doesn't get any better. I better go back and keep a eye on him. See ya Jeff. Nice to meet you Shannon." Chris said with a sad smile as he went back into his room.

" Do you want to go back to our room?" I asked the other boy who's hands were still shaking. Shannon just nodded.

When we got back to the room I got a better look at the kid. He was pale and way too skinny. I could see his bony knees sticking out of the rips in his pants. He had shaggy blonde hair that kept falling in his pale gray eyes. He had the whole innocent but troubled look going on.

" Why are they in this place?" Shannon asked pulling his knees to his chest.

" Christian and Chris? Um..I think Chris is in here because he was doing heroin and coke. He was pretty fucked up when he got here. And I think Christian's in here for drugs and cutting himself. He told me his parent would hit him. Atleast they have each other."

" They're together..Chris looks alot older." Shannon said in his quiet little voice.

" Ya, they keep each other sane. Well, Christian just turned sixteen and Chris is nineteen. You look tired. You can take a nap because supper isn't for a couple hours."

" Ya. I think I might. Are you going to stay here?" Shannon asked. I could tell he was worried about being left alone.

" I won't leave for a second. Sleep well." I sat on my bed and watched the younger boy fall asleep. I knew I needed to watch over him and make sure _they _don't get their hands on him.


	3. Day One: Supper

**A/N: I'm on a roll lol **

**Happy Birthday to Jeff. Happy Birthday to Jeff. You may be thirty-one but you still are do-able. Doesn't rhyme but I really don't care.**

**Okay I have to add some awsome quotes I found**

**--**

**King: I love it when Edge talks trash.  
JR: Does it keep you aroused?  
King: What?  
JR: Well, you said you love it. How much do you love it? **

**--**

**The most dominating force in the WWF. That's alot of big talk for a couple of guys who have had the Tag Team titles a total of five days. Math time fellas. You have been the Tag Team champions once. We have been the Tag Team champions seven times. Oh yeah, so technically that makes us seven times better than you.  
- Edge to Kane and Undertaker - **

**--**

**Christian: Tag Team Testicle Table match? Are they implying we don't have any testicles?  
Edge: Worse than that, are they saying they want to put our testicles through a table? Oh, man! **

**--**

**He's got too much free time, that rascal.  
- JR after seeing Jeff's green hair in pigtails for the first time - **

**--**

**Christian: Dude, we gotta do something.  
Jericho: Damn straight we gotta do something, get our clothes back, you dumb ass.  
Christian: No, no. I mean, I'm worried about shrinkage. The little General is about to go into retreat.  
- Christian & Jericho had their clothes taken by the Dudleyz - **

**--**

**Booker T (to Christian): Look man, you better raise your punk ass up. I ain't got time for this mess. I'm outta here, Goldy.  
Christian: I don't even know what that means.  
Goldust: Listen, I know that you have been a naughty boy this year.  
Christian: I haven't.  
Goldust: Yes, you have. And I brought you a gift too.  
Christian: What are you talking about, man?  
Goldust: Don't you like gifts? Goldy Claus reaches into his sack and then hands Christian a present from it There you go.  
Christian: Oh yeah. That's real funny…real hilarious. New & improved Ass Cream.  
Goldust: With 35 percent more ass.  
Christian: That's not funny man. I told you, Jericho uses this stuff, not me. I don't use any Ass Cream. - ****Christian holds the Ass Cream close, looks around and then walks off suspiciously- **

**...Okay I'm done now,...on to the story..**

**--**

**Jeff's P.O.V**

" Is it okay if we sit with Christian and Chris?"I asked the half a sleep blonde boy. He just nodded rubbing his eyes. I made sure Shannon stayed close to me as we went into the cafeteria. This was like high school. You stay with your friends or some bad shit will happen. The bad shit usually happens because of Randy, Hunter, Ric or Dave. They think they run the joint, the sad thing is they basically do because they come from very rich families. If they pull stuff they don't get in trouble but if anyone else screws up you have hell to pay.

" Your going to sit by Christian and I'll sit on your other side." I said handing Shannon his food. Chris and I always made sure the smaller boys would sit between us for safety reasons.

" Are you feeling better Christian?" I asked the pale boy.

" Ya, kinda Chrissy said I should try to eat something. Hi, Shannon. Sorry I wasn't that good of company. It's nice to meet you."

" It's good to meet you too." Shannon said in his soft little voice.

" Here, Christian. I got you some soup and a bit of bread. Just eat what you can." Chris appeared balancing two trays in his hand. He squeezed my shoulder and sat on the other side of Christian. It was all going good until I heard Shannon and Christian cry out. I turned to see them both covered in food. I knew who was responsible when I heard the four people behind us.

" Sorry, I tripped." Randy said trying not to laugh. I looked over at Shannon who had tears rolling down his cheeks. When I saw him shaking I knew he was haveing another panic attack. I looked over at Chris who was trying to soothe Christian who was crying also.

" Oh we made the poor baby's cry." Hunter laughed high fiveing the rest of them.

" You think that's funny Hunter. Well I think this is funny." I said slapping Hunter across the face.

" You little fucker." Hunter hissed grabbing me by my hair. I turned to see Chris tackle Randy and that's when I punched Hunter.

I was pounding my fist into Hunter's face when I got pulled off of him. I turned around and got ready to hit Dave or Ric. But it wasn't either of them it was one of the security guard Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. He told us on the first day not to call him Dwayne. He told us he was The Rock.

" What in the blue hell is going on here?" The Rock asked with me in one hand and Chris in the other.

" They started attacking us." Randy whined holding his jaw.

" Orton, just shut the hell up." Chris snarled trying to pull away from Rock.

" Jericho stop. But Orton shut your candy-ass up." The man who prefered to talk in third person said slapping Randy across the head.

" Now will someone explain to The Rock what happened."

" They dumped food on Shannon and Christian. And we went to kick their asses." I said trying to pull away fomr the large man.

" Why did you assholes dump your food on them?" The Rock asked slapping Ric and Dave across the head. Hunter grabbed his hand before he hit him.

" What are you going to do. Are you going to hit The Rock. If you hit The Rock, he will hit you back. And The Rock says this: if the Rock hits you, he'll kill you. If he misses, the wind behind the punch will give you pneumonia and you'll die anyway, so the choice is yours, jabroni!"

" I'm going to tell my dad." Randy whined again. Randy's dad was another security guard.

" Randy, did you know who's working the next week. The Rock is working next week. You know why The Rock is working next week. The Rock is working next week because your daddy is staying home with your mother because she just got a boob job." Chris and I started to laugh at Randy who's face went bright red.

" She didn't get a boob job. Your a liar."

" Okay I'm going to tell you boys something. If you ever lay a hand on these boys ever again. I'm going to stick my foot up your candy asses. The Rock has just one more thing to say to you four: poontang your asses on out of here!" The foursome ran out of the cafeteria quickly but not before Hunter shoved a not in my pocket. Dwayne let us go.

" Shannon are you okay?" I asked rubbing his back. Shannon turned to me with a small smile on his face. He was laughing at The Rock.

" You think The Rock is funny do you?" Shannon's smile quickly faded.

" It's okay, The Rock thinks The Rock is funny too. You must be Shannon. I am The Rock." The egotistical man said shaking Shannon's hand.

" Thanks Rock. We better go and get cleaned up. Come on Chrissy." Christian said softly. I smiled when I saw him slid his small hand into Chris's larger one. I wish I had someone like that. It was like he was reading my thoughts, I felt Shannon's slightly bony yet soft hand grab mine.

" You better. The Rock will go and tell Mark about them. They won't do anything else tonight. Mark, Glen and The Rock are working tonight. You'll be fine. Goodbye boys." Like that The Rock was gone ranting to the lunch lady about his poontang pie...

" We better go Shannon. We only have about a hour before we have group. You better shower." I said wiping some of the food from his cheek.

" Okay Jeff. Thanks...I don't know what I would have done with out you." Shannon said quickly hugging me. I hugged him back feeling his bony body press against mine.

" You better shower." I said again pulling away from him.

" I should..." Shannon's voice went quite again as he ran into the bathroom. I just stared at the closed door. I pulled the note out of my pocket. My hands started to shake as I opened it.

_Hardy_

_It's you or him. You have two weeks to decide. Chose wisely._

_Hunter_

_**--**_

**A/N: Just to tell you if this doesn't make much sense...it's not my fault its very late...Anyway's R&R**


	4. Day One: Group

**A/N: Here's some more ladies. I won't be able to update much since school started up again. I will update whenever I can!!**

**Liv**

**--**

" This is group?" I asked Jeff quietly. I hate being in crowds. My chest feels tight around any large group of people.

" Ya, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. Amy won't make you." Jeff said refering to the short red head standing at the front of the room.

" Okay guys. Let's get in a circle and we can introduce ourselves because we have a few new people joining us." Amy said sitting at the front of the room.

I didn't catch most of the peoples name, I just nodded when they looked at me. Otherwise I kept my eyes on the floor or on Jeff.

" Okay everyone is going to stand up. We are doing a new thing I read about. We all have things we need to get off of our chests. And we are going to say it today. You can say anything, just don't' say any names okay." The tiny red head said standing up. I wasn't paying attention until it was almost my turn.

" I know he will love me more then you ever will." Chris said softly. His eyes were locked on Christian the whole time.

" I'll never be able to forgive you for what you did." Christian whispered running his fingers through his hair. It was Jeff's turn.

" I hate you for leaving me." I grabbed Jeff's hand when I heard his voice crack. It was my turn.

" Go on Shannon. You can say anything." Amy urged. I thought for a minute before I finally figured something out.

" I...wish...you." I had to stop when I felt tears well up in my eyes.

" Keep going Shanny." Jeff whispered squeezing my hand.

" I wish you died insted of her." I tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop.

" Okay, that was really good guys. You can go to the cafeteria and get a snack before lights out. Shannon could I talk to you for a second." I slowly walked to Amy's desk. The whole time I was trying to stop the tears.

" Shannon, If you ever need to talk, my door will always be open. Okay?" I gave the redhead a shaky smile as I hurried out the door to find Jeff.

" Do you want to get something to eat Shannon? Are you okay?" Jeff asked wiping away the tears.

" I'm fine. I just wanna go to bed." I felt like I got run over by a train. I was tired and every bone in my body felt sore.

" Okay Shanny. I'm tired too. Let's go." Jeff put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a small hug.

--

" Your sleeping in that?" Jeff asked confused. He was refering to my long sleeved shirt and long pants.

" Ya." I said quietly pulling down the sleeves.

" Okey dokey." Jeff said untieing his shoes. I tried to look away but I couldn't help but watch as he undressed.

My heart beat quickened when Jeff pulled his shirt over his head. His skin was pale and clear. It was stretched across the lean muscles that covered his upper body. He was almost perfect the only imperfection was his arms. His arms were covered in long scars and track marks. He looked like a fallen angel.

" Goodnight Shannon." Jeff flipped off the lights and slid under the covers.

There was no light in the room. My head started to spin and my heart started to pound. I was afraid of the dark.

" Jeff...?" I asked barely above a whisper.

" What is it Shannon?"

" I'm afraid of the dark..Can we turn on the light?" I asked trying to steady my voice.

" Fuck, we'll get in trouble if we turn on the lights. How about I lay with you until you fall asleep. And I'll see about moving our room near the security guards little room. Chris and Christian are there because Christian doesn't like the dark either. Move over kay." Jeff said curling up beside me. The darkness seemed to fade away when I felt Jeff's warm arms wrap around me.

**--**

**A/N: Okey Dokey there it is. I have a question for everyone I need ideas for two more bad guys, so if you have any ideas tell me please!! **

**liv**


	5. Day Eight: Setbacks

**A/N: I figured out who the two new bad guys are going to be. Edge because he is a badass and John Cena...because I just don't like him.They won't be introduced for awhile though. And I figured out what I'm doing when this story is done. The sequel will be on Christian and Chris and I'm doing a prequel on Shannon, Jeff, Chris and Christian's back stories. Any ways here's more R&R **

**BTW since every thing was happy the past couple chapters and since Shanny is doing better...well i got to screw some stuff up here. I'm just way too evil. **

**--**

" Go fish.." I told Shannon.

" Fine, do you have a five?" Shannon asked glaring at his cards.

" Go fish.."

" What the hell? I have said every single number. I'm done." Shannon threw his cards down and glared at me. He has been in rehab for a week now and he is slowly coming out of his shell around me. He smiles and he hasn't had a major panic attack since the first day. He's slowly getting better.

" Don't pout. You look like a chipmunk. What do you want to do today? We only have music this afternoon." I asked the younger boy as I cleaned up the pile of cards.

" I dunno. What are Chris and Christian doing?" Shannon asked flopping down on his bed. He is slowly starting to feel more comfortable with the other two blondes.

" Chris has a checkup and Christian's parents are coming today." I shuddered at the thought of Christian's parents. Every time they visit all the progress Christian has made comes crashing down.

" Okay, what do you want to do then?" Shannon asked.

" We can talk. We can get something to eat. We can stare at the roof. I really don't know Shan." I chuckled laying beside him.

" You could tell me more about you. I don't really know much about you." Shannon said propping himself up on his elbow.

" What do you want to know?"

" Do you have any siblings?"

" An older brother named Matt."

" Other family?"

" My foster parents Shawn and Rebecca."

" Animals?"

" I had a dog named Liger when I was a little kid."

" Why are you here?" Shannon asked quietly. I paused thinking about why I was here. Well..Why wasn't I here. I fucked up in every single way. No wonder my foster parents were going to get rid of me.

" Well..I did about every drug you could think of and I drank, I smoked." I paused running my finger over the thick pale scar on my neck. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. " And I tried to kill myself after I heard my foster parents talking about sending me to a different family. I didn't want to move again. So, that's basically why I'm here." I run my sleeve over my eyes before the tears started to fall. I wasn't going to cry anymore. Shannon just looked at me his blue eyes wide.

" Jeff..." Shannon whispered quietly. He leaned towards me hesently. I saw his hand trembling as he lightly ran his cool fingers over the scar. I took in a shuddering breath when his cool fingers touched my skin. His touch made my skin feel like it was on fire.

" Do you want to walk around or something?" I asked feeling my cheeks turn red. Shannon just nodded as he pulled himself to his feet.

It was peaceful. We weren't speaking, we were just walking around. I felt weird when I was around Shannon. I get a weird feeling in my stomach and I start to feel flush. I'm developing a crush on Shannon. He was about to say something but we were interupted by the only people in the world I wished were dead.

" So, what are our little fags doing today?" Randy asked putting his hands on his hips.

" Randy screw off. We haven't done anything to you. Just leave us alone." I said taking a protective step infront of Shannon.

" We can't do that Hardy. Randy and I are alittle sore from when you and Chris so rudely jumped us." Hunter hissed running his hand down my cheek.

" Let Shannon go back to the room and you can do whatever you want to me. Please just let him go." I pleaded. I wouldn't let them lay a finger on Shannon.

" Sorry we can't do that. Dave and Ric you grab Jeff. Randy you grab Shannon." Hunter ordered before I could do anything. I tried to pull away but Ric and Dave were too strong. Shannon was trying to pull away, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

" Stop guys please. Let Shannon go. Please." I begged trying to pull away. Dave just increased the pressure on my arm. I cried out in pain when I felt something crack.

" Dave! Don't break his fucking arm." Hunter ordered. He turned from us and brought his focus back to Shannon. " Let's see why little Shannon wears long sleeves every single day." Hunter sneered. Shannon's eyes went wide as he tried to pull away. Hunter just pushed Shannon's sleeves up to his elbow.

Shannon's arm was mangled. They were covered in scars and burn marks. The thing that shocked me most was the long red cuts that didn't look more then a week old. Randy let go of Shannon with a smirk on his face. Shannon was curled up in a little ball. I could hear him sobbing.

" Well, we know why he's here." Hunter laughed. I elbowed Dave in the stomach, when he let me go, I jumped Hunter.

" What the hell is going on here!" I felt two pairs of hands pull me off of Hunter. It was Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. But the person who spoke was Bob Orton. Randy's dad.

" He started attacking Hunter. He's crazy." Randy lied hiding behind his father. This wasn't going to end good for me. I just didn't say anything.

" It's okay son. You boys go back to your rooms and we will deal with them. Ted, Cody put the other one in his room. I'll deal with Hardy." Bob grabbed me by my now broken wrist. I let out a scream as everything went black.--

I woke up laying on the couch in the councilor's office. My wrist was wrapped up as Stephanie McMahon glared at me for behind her glasses. She looked pissed.

" They broke my wrist Stephanie." I spat glaring back at her.

" They said it was self-defense after you attacked them. Jeff, This is the second violent outburst in a week. What do you have to say for yourself?" The bitch asked folding her arms across her surgically enhanced chest.

" Well your a bitch and you always take their sides. I'm leaving." I spat walking towards the door.

" Jeff, your like the boy who cried wolf. You've lied so many times. Why would anyone trust you?"

" I have never lied. I'm done with this."

" Jeff remeber, three strikes you out." Stephanie hissed before I slammed the door. I ran to my room hoping Shannon was okay. He was sitting in the corner of the room with his knees pulled to his chest. My gaze went from his face to the blood that was dripping from his wrist.

"...Jeff..." He whispered, hiccupping softly. I know if anyone saw him like this, they would send him into solitary and have him heavily medicated. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it tightly around his thin wrist. I held him in my arms untill the bleeding stopped.

" Shannon. Everything is going to be okay." I reassured the shaking boy as I pulled him to his feet. " How about you sleep for a bit okay." I said laying him down on my bed. I made sure his sleeves were pulled down as I pulled the covers up to his chin.

I sat by him until he fell asleep. I shoved the bloody towel under his mattress before I went to the one person who could stop this.

" Have you decided Hardy?"

" Promise me you will leave Shannon alone."

" I promise. We won't touch a hair on his little blonde head."

" You can have me then Hunter." I whispered as he pulled me into his room. I hoped I could trust him.

**--**

**A/N: Wow I'm mean...anyway's R&R**


	6. Day Eight: I Love You

**A/N: I really hate school. Atleast I have time to update today! Oh ya..I'm stoked for Smackdown because I read the spoilers and well...I see big things for Jeff Hardy...On to the story...Oh yeah this chappy contains some sweet slash**

**--**

" Hardy get out now." Hunter hissed throwing me my shirt. I limped out without saying anything. Everything hurt and I still had the taste of Hunter in my mouth. I felt sick but at least Shannon was going to be okay. When I was walking down the empty hallway I saw a blonde slumped against the wall. Chris had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking.

" Chris are you okay?" I asked shaking his shoulder. Chris looked up at me, his blue eyes were red and swollen.

" I'm fine Jeff." Chris said quickly wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

" Is it Christian, is he okay?" I asked quickly.

" He's okay..For now." Chris's voice cracked when he said that.

" What's wrong? Chris, talk to me please." I begged knelling beside him.

" Christian's parent's are coming to get him next week. I won't them take him. I won't let them hurt him anymore. I better go back inside. I love you Jeff. You are a great friend." Chris whispered hugging me tight against his chest. Chris let go of me and without saying anything as he went back into the room. I was worried about them but I couldn't do anything because I needed to get back to Shannon.

Shannon hasn't moved since I left him but he wasn't asleep. He was just staring blankly at the wall. He didn't even notice me slied beside him. I held Shannon against me not knowing what to do.

" Shannon, what happened to you?" I asked quietly.

" He would say it's okay, this is normal. Just be a good boy and don't cry. If you cry you'll get in trouble and you'll have to go away. I told him to stop. He would hit me and tell me to shut the fuck up. Act like a man, stop being a baby. My mom was too drunk to do anything and if she tried he would hurt her. My teacher found out and I got sent to live with Vicky and Stevie but I heard them talking about my mom. They said she was in rehab and I might get to see her. The next day I heard them talking about how she killed herself that night...I just wanted to be with my mom." Shannon whispered. When he turned to look at me I saw how pained he looked. It broke my heart.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I don't know why I did it but I kissed Shannon. I pulled away quickly, I didn't want to take advantage of Shannon when he was so upset. Shannon just looked at me with his large eyes and brushed his lips across mine.

I cupped Shannon's face in my hands. I gently caressed the smooth skin along the apples of his cheeks. He just looked so vulnerable and fragile like this. So, scared and vulnerable but still beautiful, always beautiful.

"I love you," I said softly, I rested my forehead against his, Shannon's eyes locked with mine.

"Why?" Shannon cried, his never-ending eyelashes brushed against my cheek. I could feel tears burning my eyes. Shannon has been hurt so many times. He couldn't love himself the way I could.

"Why? Shannon, you're the most beautiful, perfect, sweet, sensitive, just incredible human being I've ever met in my entire life. I love how you grab my hand every time we leave this room, and you whisper when your scared, and the way you sing to yourself when you think your alone, and just everything about you, I love. You're perfect." I pressed the sweetest, gentlest little kiss to Shannon's lips, tears slightly blurred my vision. But I could see clear enough to see the little rivers of tears streaking down Shannon's cheeks and mine own burned a little more. "_You're so beautiful, you don't even know_…"

**Shannon's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with Jeff's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt like I was made to be in his arms. My eyes were sore from the flow of tears that fell from my eyes most of last night. It felt like I had a weight taken of my chest. I looked over by the door and saw a white envelope on the floor. I slid out of Jeff's arms and grabbed the thin white note, Jeff's name was written across the front.

" Jeff, there's a note for you." I whispered squeezing his hand. His eyes snapped open as he pushed himself up. He tore open the envelope and read the letter. His faced paled as he read the note. He let the letter fall from his hands as he sat there in shock.

" Jeff, what is it?" I asked wiping away the tears that started to fall from his eyes.

" Chris and Christian ran away last night. They're gone."

**--  
**

**A/N: Wow I'm shaking things up a bit and in the next chapter I interduce the next two bad guys!! R&R**


	7. Day Nine: Old Faces

**A**

**A/N: Sorry I have been alittle lazy lately. but i have to things one good and one bad. Good is that I'm updating alot (I hope) this weekend. bad thing is its cause I'm really sick...I hate colds. I cant even talk. :(..R&R**

**--**

"Jeff, don't worry everything going to be okay." I reassured him, rubbing his back. I heard voice outside our room. "Jeff hide the note." I hissed pushing him up.

Jeff ran into the bathroom as the door opened. Two tall men in navy uniforms walked in the room.

"Contraband check." The taller blonde said grinning at me. I heard the toilet flush as Jeff came out.

" Oh fuck no." Jeff whispered grabbing my arm.

" Little Jeffro. Your still as cute as ever." The shorter one said running his hand down Jeff's cheek. Jeff recoiled hitting the wall.

" You didn't know we were coming back? Since your little friends left, they hired way more security. Adam check under the mattresses." The shorter one ordered his eyes still on us.

I saw Adam flip the mattress of Jeff's bed. He pulled a something off of the box spring. It was a picture of two young looking adults, a dark haired toddler and a blonde baby. It was Jeff's family.

" Oh John look at this a family picture." Adam laughed passing it to John.

" Give that back you dumb fuckers." Jeff screamed trying to grab it.

" Oh little Jeffy doesn't like to share. Whoops. I ripped it." John said tearing the picture into little pieces.

"No." Jeff cried looking at the pieces fall to the floor. " You fucking bastards." he scream as his fist connected with John's chin.

" Your going to have to come with us." Adam hissed grabbing Jeff by his hair. Adam drug Jeff out of the room and I was left alone with the other man.

" Please don't hurt him." I begged. John turned and looked at me.

" Your kinda cute. Like a little kid." I sucked in a breath as I felt John's hand run down my cheek. " I better go kid. I have to go and fuck your little friend." That was the last thing I heard before John slammed my head against the wall.

--

I woke up with a pounding head ache. I pulled myself up and walked out of the room to look for Jeff. I then only thing I heard was crying. I walked by the room where the cries were coming from and stopped. Randy was sitting in the corner sobbing.

" Randy are you okay?" I asked quietly standing at the door way. He looked up at me, his eye was bruised and his lip was busted open.

" Go away Moore, please." Randy whispered burying his head in his knees.

" what happened?" I took another step into the room.Someone hurt him badly.

" Randy, stop crying. It will be okay." I froze when I heard Hunter behind me. He just ignored me and walked over to Randy.

" Moore get back to your room and close the door. I don't want them to get you too." Hunter said quickly.

I knew who they were. " They have Jeff." I whispered scared of what they were doing to him.

" Shannon, get to you room now. Please." Hunter ordered not taking his eyes from Randy. I listened to him and started to run towards my room.

"Jeff?" I called out. I heard whimpering coming from the dark corner. Jeff was curled up in alittle ball. His back was to me and I saw long scratch marks down it. He was rocking himself and crying softly.

" Jeff are you okay?" I asked knelling beside him. He pulled away when I lightly touched his arm.

" I don't wanna hurt anymore." Jeff cried quietly.

" You won't. I need you Jeff. You need to be strong for me." I whispered wrapping my arms around Jeff. I just rocked him until the tears stopped. Last night he was holding me and in one moment everything changed.

**--**

**A/N: This isn't that good but I am so hopped up on cough med's..Well it's not good..R&R**

**Liv**


End file.
